Transporting items such as luggage on a motorcycle presents problems because of space limitations. In the past, many motorcycle riders relied on use of saddlebags which straddled the rear fender and provided storage compartments in which luggage and gear may be stowed. More recently, some motorcycles are provided with various types of luggage racks, either as an OEM item or an after-market accessory. In some cases, these luggage racks are permanently affixed in a generally horizontal position extending from the saddle or seat rearwardly over the rear fender or wheel. Many riders object to the appearance of a permanently affixed luggage rack of this type.
Convertible backrest seat combinations attached to the frame of motorcycles have also been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,534 shows a backrest luggage rack for motorcycles having a frame which is pivotally connected to a bracket so that it may be converted from a vertical backrest to a horizontal luggage rack. Devices of this type rely on ratchet mechanisms to maintain the rack in the desired position. One objection is that in the backrest position, the ratchet mechanism can accidentally release due to the weight of the rider. Further, in the horizontal or luggage rack position, the rider is left without the comfort and safety of a backrest.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a luggage rack for motorcycles which may be quickly and easily installed and may be pivoted between an out-of-the-way position which does not aesthetically detract from the appearance of the motorcycle and which can be easily pivoted to a horizontal use position in which luggage and gear may be secured to the rack.